Darkness Unnamed
by disturbed-demon-gurl
Summary: [BK] story: Battousai is a vampire of legends, the most feared of all. Kaoru keeps having dreams about the red-haired, golden eyed demon but is determind not to let them bother her that is until Battousai shows up to retrieve her! please R
1. Darkness Unnamed Chapter One

**_Authoress Notes For My New Story:_**_ I will be trying my hand at a dark fic and I'm going to be starting out with this chapter to see if anyone will even like this story. This is my first Dark fic so it won't be that great. And it will be a Vampire/Dark fic based on Battousai and Kaoru. Please be nice this is my first remember that. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that profits from this anime or manga. If you thought I did you are sadly mistaken and need mental help. _

**_12-4-03:_**_ I am so happy ^_^ I finally figured out how to do the formatting on this story. So now we have Italics, bolds, and everything else new you see here. This chapter was revised a little but don't worry it was just the format okay! _:: jumps up and down ::_ Yay so happy I finally figured this out it made me so happy that it did._

_                                                                                                ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ _**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**

_Italics_- thoughts 

**_Bold Italics_**- dreams and or visions 

__________ _(Across the page)- _scene changes

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_     Darkness Unnamed Prologue Chapter _**

****_By Disturbed Demon Gurl_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Blood… 

****

**_It was everywhere, staining the muddy road, rain falling from the sky mixing with the coppery substance around him, creating the illusion of raining blood._**

****

**Darkness… **

****

**_ It was all around, consuming, covering, hiding the blood shining eerily in the faint moon light behind heavy clouds above. Silvery light glinted off the Katana in the hands running towards him, the body hidden by the darkness around the small battlefield. _**

****

**_Fear… _**

****

**_He could smell the intoxicating scent of it. Making his blood pulse with the desire too chase, too kill, and the overwhelming urge to feed. Making his eyes glow molten amber as the hands came closer. _**

****

**_Death… _**

****

**_Sticky crimson liquid streaked his face and hands; splatters of it covered dark clothing, seeping into the rough material. He licked his lips, a satisfied smirk appearing on his young face. He was savoring the fresh sweet taste of the coppery smelling blood, the sound of a body hitting the ground with a sickening thud as it echoed throughout the night. _**

****

**_He turned away; gold eyes glowed unnaturally in the night promising all around a quick and painful death, a smile still upon his handsome face. _**

****

**_Departure… _**

****

**_No longer was the golden-eyed demon needed. Walking away, he ignored the dead scattered across the field, ignored the smell of fresh blood upon the ground. He did not feed on nights like this it was too light, and too clean. He enjoyed the dark, the screams of the dieing as they ran blindly from a hunter they could not see. _**

****

**_Moonlight skittered down upon the fields like a mother morning a lost child, giving the dead a life like look with it's the silvery glow. Had anyone around still been alive their skin would have crawled at the site, but he was not just a man, he was a fanged one, he was Battousai._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

She sat up her dark raven hair falling loosely down her back, "It was just a dream." She was sweating. Her body slightly shaking from images in her head "It was only a dream; Battousai…He…he doesn't exist." Standing up she wiped the sweat off of her brow "I need a bath." Walking towards the shoji door and opening it the young lady walked down the dojo hall towards the bathhouse outside. 

Dark chocolate eyes watched her, the way she walked, her hair as it swayed gently in the breeze, the settle sway of her hips and the creamy skin on her small neck. They darkened to a light black the pupils of his eyes fading red. 

Her scent drifted to him on the breeze making his blood run faster. It was sweet, simple, and powerful. There was something different about this day walker he decided as he leapt from the tree he was perched in. The only sound heard was the rustle of the leaves as the warm summer breeze blew past. 

She could feel it, she didn't know how but she did. Someone was watching her stalking her. Shivering a little from the breeze she opened the shoji door and stepped into the bathhouse. It was too late to heat the water for the furo she would just have to take a cold bath. 

Stepping into the washing room she slipped the light yukata from her shoulders the silky material pooling around her ankles in a flood of dark blue and white. She shivered again, not from the coolness of the air. No her skin still felt hot from the dream. She shivered from the feeling of being watched _'I thought it would go away after I came inside.'_ Lifting a washing rag from the cold water beside her she set about washing her sticky skin. 

When done the rag was placed back in the water it slowly sinking back down to the bottom of the small washing bowl. Turning away from the bowl the raven-haired beauty walked over and lowered herself into the tub; the water rising up the sides as she sank in lower. The water was cold, but she didn't mind, it helped to ease the fever of her skin, helped to get rid of the uneasiness she felt. 

He heard her enter the water, smelled the coldness it placed on her skin. He was close, so close yet he couldn't enter didn't dare to disturb the day walker sitting in the cool water. So he sat down, he would wait for her to get done then…then he would ask her why. 

She sighed. "This is the umpteenth time I've had this dream sometimes it is bloody, rainy, and dark. But then other times it is just blood…blood and golden eyes." She stood out of the tub; water dripping from her small frame to land back in the water below with a hollow splash. Picking up a soft towel from a bench she dried her hair, then the rest of herself. 

"I need to stop letting this bother me even Sanosuke-kun knows about my dreams or at least that they have been bothering me lately. I don't think he would be too happy to hear of whom I'm dreaming about." 

Wrapping the towel around her hair and picking up a fresh yukata she dressed, the silky material sliding softly against her clean skin, she tied the small rope about her waist to keep the yukata closed, then picking up her dirty one and draping it across her arm, towel now laying on the hard wood floor forgotten, she left the wash room walking out the shoji door into the cool night air. 

Standing the brown-eyed man watched the shoji door in front of him. Knowing that in just a few seconds the source of his waiting would be walking out of it. He counted down in his head, _'3…2…and 1.' _

The shoji door slid open and out stepped the young woman, her dark tresses falling about her pale face the ends still dripping slightly with water the old yukata draping from her arm. She stopped and stared at the tall man her eyes a little wide from surprise. 

She managed to take a few deep breaths; her heart still beating rapidly in her chest. "Sanosuke-kun you scared the crap out of me!" her voice was low but held a soft growl to it. The tall man named Sanosuke grinned, two razor sharp teeth grazing across his bottom lip. 

"Gomen nasai Jou-chan, I didn't mean to." He paused the smile fading from his attractive face being replaced by a serious look. "Are you having those dreams again? Chikuso Jou-chan if you would just tell me what they are about I could try and help." 

She glared up at the vampire standing in front of her. "Baka no Tori Atama! Their dreams not people so you can't help me!" his facial expression didn't change. "Hai Kaoru I know that but I still wish you would tell me what they are about it might help if you talk to someone about it do you understand?" 

Kaoru lowered her eyes, times like this Sanosuke could be so caring even for a vampire. She smiled a little _'I guess that is why I can't tell him he is a vampire, and to him the Battousai… he is… he is real.'_ Looking back up at Sanosuke Kaoru smiled even more, her dull edged teeth showing. "Wakatta Sanosuke-kun." 

Sanosuke couldn't help the puzzled look that was on his face, "You do Jou-chan?" He had thought that it would have taken more persuading to get Kaoru to understand his point of view. Kaoru started walking away back towards her room. Her fear from the dream had long since faded and her mind was starting to fall back asleep. 

"Hai Sanosuke-kun wakatta." She paused and turned to face him "And yes Sanosuke-kun I'm sure." Kaoru giggled, "Shouldn't you be out hunting? It is a full moon tonight the light helps you does it not?" 

She turned from Sanosuke again her words ringing in her head, _'It is a full moon tonight, the light helps you…'_ The dream flashed in Kaoru's mind making her heart beat faster, _'He did not feed on nights like this too light, too clean…'_ Kaoru opened her shoji door and walked into the dark room. 

The shoji clicking shut behind her Kaoru idly thought, _'at least I know I'm safe tonight, it is a full moon, and it rained all day.' _ Sighing Kaoru closed her eyes and laid back on the futon sleep soon finding it way unto her. From the streets of down town Tokyo a man walked alone searching, hunting, needing, but not to feed, tonight was too light, too clean…. 

****

**TBC… **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Well that is all I have for the Default chapter, and I don't have a title yet so It will be called Darkness Unnamed for now. ^^' I know it is cheesy but hey I'm trying. Please tell me if you like this story and if I should continue with it ok. 12-4-03: I've decided to keep the name Darkness Unnamed. I have planes where this can fit in the story and sound less cheesy okay so please don't kill me for the weird name…I kind of like it now. ^^s If you really really like this story then please save this author the heart break of not knowing and click on the pretty purple button below. Every review received helps me to write that is a guarantee my goal is to maybe take this story to the Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction Awards (RK Fan fiction Awards) this year. You may nominate me if you wish, but I honestly don't think I'm good enough. Ja ne, _

_                                                                                                               ~Demon-chan~ __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_Chapter published on October 16, 2003 and posted on FF.net October 17, 2003 _

_Chapter last modified January 13, 2004 @ 5:36 p.m. By Disturbed Demon Gurl. _

_© Material for RK is not mine Duh!_


	2. Darkness Unnamed Chapter Two

**_Author Notes Before the Story:_**

_Here is chapter two, earlier than expected, thanks to my Brother and sister-in-law, they wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote this chapter. I thank all of you who have reviewed this story and I'm so happy that you have. It makes me proud. :: beams with happiness ::_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other characters that appear in the Manga, Anime, or OVA's I am simply a authoress trying to entertain myself over the long weekends. I hope to gain no personal profit from this story only maybe a review or two._

_~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

**_12-4-03: This chapter has been modified as of today, just a few grammar things and format, nothing to important I promise!_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**

_'Italics'_- thoughts and a few other things (those are important)

****

**_Bold Italics_**_- _dreams and/or visions__

_________(across the page)- scene change

_"We turn, not older with years,_

_ but newer everyday."_

            -Emily Dickinson

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Darkness Unnamed Chapter Two**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

_                                                                                  Simple smiles in the dark, little things so new to me…_

_                                                                                      Darkness all around even if I open my eyes…_

_                                                                   Golden glow in front of me, sent of sandalwood invades my mind…_

_                                                                               Hardness beneath me, I twist and turn inside myself…_

_                                                                        Gasping now for my breath, whispers just beyond my reach…_

_                                                                      I lay here now, eyes wide closed, unknown to me the whispers…_

_                                                                                                        Darkness Unnamed._

            Sanosuke turned another corner and growled the sound vibrating deep in the back of his throat. "Day walkers are starting to get too damn smart." 

He looked around the empty street before him. "You would think that at least one damn person would be out during a full moon." His face formed a small pout, "Chikuso I'm hungry."

Rubbing a hand across his belly the young vampire continued down the streets of Tokyo today was the only full moon Kaoru would let him hunt and during the other times of the month he was as good of a hunter as a trapped dog.

Something streaked across the road ahead of the cinnamon eyed man causing him to stop where his was and look around, sniffing the air every now and then. 

_'What was that?'_ he took a step forward and sniffed again, _'Vampire?'_  His brown eyes widen a little as another sent invaded his sensitive nose, _'a dark hunter? Why would he be out on a full moon?' _

He took a few more sniffs but he scent was lost, who ever it was, was in a hurry and must not of been hunting, he got to the next corner and looked down each side street, first the left side, he studied the empty street for awhile then turned towards the right side, a smile appearing on his lips, someone was out tonight, and by the looks of it that someone had a little much to drink.

Stepping into the shadow's the tall vampire made his way down the street gaining speed as the lonely figure got closer, in a rush of adrenalin Sanosuke grabbed what looked to be a fairly young woman, pulling her head to the side by the long dark hair that flowed down her back he bite into the soft skin of her neck, his eyes black, the pupils glowing red.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            She had heard the rustling of fabric when someone ran out of the shadows towards her, but had been drinking that night, mourning over the recent death of her fiancée; he had been killed by a fanged demon during the dark circle of the month. 

She was just turning her head to see who was coming at her when a hand clamped in her hair, jerking her head to the side, she didn't have time to react before a pair of razor sharp fangs sunk into her neck, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Blood smudged around his mouth as Sanosuke feed off of the day walker in his grasp, her blood was sweet tasting, it had a musky taste to it, and a bitter after taste from the sake in her system, yes this human had been drinking just as his had thought.

He could feel her trying to struggle in his hold, causing even more blood to seep out of the puncher wounds on her neck, tightening his hold Sanosuke sucked harder the flesh around the wound turning deep red, almost purple in some places.

A few seconds later the woman stopped her struggles and lay limp in his arms, she was either dead or exhausted and gave up the futile struggle, he decided on her being dead as he pulled his fangs from the now red flesh of her neck.

Dropping the limp body to the ground he turned to walk away, slowly his eyes turning back to their regular cinnamon color, he had just taken a few steps when a small voice from behind stopped him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

She landed on the solid brick road her head smacking a mid-size rock at impact, she was still alive but barely, her body was weak from lose of blood, and she was disoriented from the sake and wound to the head but she spoke out anyway, she wanted to die, wanted to join Yakido, her deceased fiancée.

"Onegai don't leave….I…I wish to leave this world…don't leave me here to suffer…I don't want to wait any longer." Her breathing was coming in labored gasps, her lungs burning from the effort it took to speak such simple words, the lose of blood was starting to make her vision blur and darken around the edges as it slowly moved inward.

He snorted, there was no need to help a human, let her suffer she meant nothing to him, he took a few more steps away from the woman laying on the road when a picture of Kaoru crying on her futon, arms wrapped about herself, mumbling about golden eyes and blood flashed through his mind.

Stopping he glanced back at the human, her breathing was getting weaker and he could see her eyes dulling as they stared at a person she couldn't see, growling a little to himself Sanosuke turned back towards the woman, _'Damn you Jou-chan, you better have a spare futon.'_  Bending down he lifted her into his arms, small drops of blood dripping on the ground as he walked away down the dim streets back towards the Kamiya Dojo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            He could feel it, almost taste it, what ever had brought him to this city was strong powerful, and he wanted it. His eyes glowed a little brighter; he needed that power, not so much as to make him stronger, but because what ever it was would attract almost all Dark Hunters, from near and far.

But he was the strongest, deadliest, and most feared. Some say that he the Battousai had died during the war that he had perished at the hand of his Sensei because he surpassed his sensei in skill and power. Battousai snorted, "If that senile old fool was lacking in strength and skill, then how could he of killed me?"

Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from the empty street that he was walking down, Battousai snorted again and continued on his search, not bothering to answer his own question.

His search would have to be short if anyone found out that the Battousai was in Tokyo he would have to deal with hot headed younglings trying to win a fight with the Legendary Battousai, and he didn't take lightly to people, he was a person that lived and traveled by himself.

He didn't like people, thought they was disgusting, stupid, ignorant, and selfish beings, that is why he did what he did, he killed for the joy of it, the feel of fresh blood running down his hands, the hollow sound it made as it splashed against the solid ground.

Turning a corner onto one of the rougher street's of town Battousai continued with his silent musing of death, his right hand resting firmly on the hilt of his Katana, his other sword had been lost in a battle with the spy known as Aoshi, his last name had been forgotten by Battousai when his sword stabbed through his chest, blood spraying onto his formal blue clothing.

Looking at a drunken woman as he passed Battousai smiled, he could feel the Ki of a vampire near, most likely this _Human wouldn't live much longer, to bad he thought right as he turned the corner at the end of the street, "She was kind of pretty for a human." Not long after the last word slipped past his lips did he hear the unmistakable sound of human flesh being ripped, torn, and mutilated._

Not even giving the dieing woman and the vampire feeding off of her a second thought Battousai took off in a run, the smell of a nearby Dark Hunter invading his nose, they must be looking for the power, they must feel it to.

He could see the dark figure running ahead of him, could smell the fear gradually making its way into its sent, _'good he knows what is coming.' He smiled the tips of his fangs shining wickedly in the soft moonlight, tonight there would be one less Dark Hunter in the world, and one more death upon Battousai's hands._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Blood…_**

****

****

**_She could smell it, the coppery smell invading her nose, she didn't know how but she knew it was from him._**

****

****

**_Golden Eyes…_**

****

****

**_They watch emotionlessly as the glint of a Katana being drawn from a sheath reflected off the black clothing of the person in front of him, an increase of speed, and the eyes stayed the same molten gold._**

****

****

**_Enjoyment…_**

****

****

**_It shown in his golden eyes as the Katana was lifted, steadied, and posed to kill, they watched as the cold hard metal of the blade bit into the flesh of the person it was after, the sound of ripping flesh and cloth echoing in her mind._**

****

****

**_Death…_**

****

****

**_The blade dug deeper, blood exploding from the gash on the mans back, then it was pulled free of the flesh seconds later, only to be replaced in the soft skin of the whimpering mans neck, the bones cracking and breaking from the impact the flesh and muscles cut like butter._**

****

****

**_A Smile…_**

****

****

**_She could see him smiling in her mind as the head of the vampire rolled to the ground, blood oozing from the veins to run across the ground, it slowly forming a pool around the decapitated head, the headless body falling not to far away,  blood streaking down the once clean clothes from the severed neck of the young fanged one. He turned to her then in the dream a smile upon his lips, and then he walked away back to his search._**

****

****

**_Golden Eyes…_**

****

**_Emotionless Golden Eyes…_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sat up in bed her terrified scream echoing strangely around the small room and down the empty halls of the dojo home.

 She stopped screaming the sound of her shoji door being opened making her feel uneasy, a dark figure walking into the narrow door way, she could feel her heart start to race as the moonlight glinted off something metal in the dark figures hand, and the smell of blood entered her nose.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Blood…_

_It always meant one thing for her and that one thing for her being death, and destruction a story told by fanged one's to scare one another in the dark of the night._

_Amber Eyes…_

**TBC**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_That's all folks I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you thought it was to dark I'm sorry, but I was in a depressed mood when I wrote the second part. Gomen Nasai, but you were warned that this is a dark fic not a happy go lucky story so please no flames._

_There are review responses below so take a look, if you reviewed you got one…no matter what. I love to talk to you guys!_

_~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Review Responses:_**

**chibiBattousai****: I love B/K vampire stories as well, Thanks so much for the review and I hope you review this chapter as well, really you love mine…ah you're just saying that. o^_^o **

**Fanfiction**** Wanderer: lol, Nice name it made me laugh, I have you hooked hehe, :: pulls out fishing poll :: Ku ku ku ku I caught me a Fanfiction Wanderer, Yes I love dark fics too mainly Battousai and Kaoru, I didn't think I was doing good on this story, But I guess I was wrong LOL, Yay you will keep reviewing.**

**Dragontamer101:** Hhmm, Interesting? Not the best review, but I won't complain, thanks for reviewing ok.

**Animegirl38:** hey are you reading any of my other stories? Your name seems familiar to me, huh…Thanks I'm glad you think it is good.

**Angela:** Ok here is the next chapter so you can read what happens next ok….Thanks so much for the review it means a lot to me. ^^x

**Sophie-chan:** Thanks for saying it is a nice story, it made me smile. ^_^ Don't worry I have three chapter's of the story done, but I will only post one at a time because I want people to tell me if they like the story, and feedback, is just when you respond to something like you responded to my story by reviewing, same thing different word. That's all.

**The_dark_is_mine****: No the dark is mine :: grabs the darkness and runs away :: ku ku ku It's all mine no one else's Yes I will update but only if I get reviews for the chapters and I love Dark/Vampire fics as well, I just hope I'm doing them justice with my crappy story ^^x, Of course I love Dark/Vampire/Lemon fics too…or even just Dark/Romance _(_lemon) stories, I'm a hentai.**

**Bad Kitty:** Look I updated, wow you think it is a great fic, Thanks so much and please review again will you? ^^x.

_Thank You all you much and remember to click the pretty purple button again okay! ^_^s_

**_End Of Review Responses._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter published on __October 20, 2003___

_Chapter last modified __December 4, 2003__ @ __9:03 p.m._


	3. Darkness Unnamed Chapter Three

**This is just my short Babbling before I get to the real chapter.**      _^^' This is my third chapter of this story; I'm still struggling with a Title so you will have to live with the one I have right now. If you want to first two chapter's feel free to e-mail me at green_eyed_devil6@yahoo.com and remember this is a **DARK FIC** so please no flames saying you wasn't warned, if I get any flames I will stop this fic, and then Princess will stop, and you don't want that now do you. Plus this is my first Dark Fic so if I do bad tell me how and I will try to fix it. By the way this chapter is a little softer than the two before it….The next chapter will be a little more violent…Battousai violent LOL ~_^. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other character's that appear in the Anime, Manga, or OVA, this story is purely for enjoyment and is not meant for personal profit of any kind. (Except for maybe a review or two)_

~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

**_12-4-03- _**_As of this date this chapter has been modified nothing big just the format (layout) with the fonts and things. So enjoy!_****

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**

_Italics- thoughts and important things in the story._

**_Bold Italics_- dream and/or visions**

_______(across the page)- change of scene.

_"Wisdom can heal the body,_

_but love heals the heart."_

_            -Shandi Gene Faries_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness Unnamed Chapter Three:

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_                                                                              Simple smiles in the dark, little things so new to me…_

_                                                                                      Darkness all around even if I open my eyes…_

_                                                                   Golden glow in front of me, sent of sandalwood invades my mind…_

_                                                                               Hardness beneath me, I twist and turn inside myself…_

_                                                                        Gasping now for my breath, whispers just beyond my reach…_

_                                                                      I lay here now, eyes wide closed, unknown to me the whispers…_

_                                                                                                        Darkness Unnamed._

            She could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest and wouldn't be surprised if the person standing in the doorway could to; shaking her head trying to clear the haziness the scent of blood was causing Kaoru focused her attention on the dark figure before her door.

Her voice sounded a little raspy from the dream and being scared upon waking, "Who…Who is there?" she squinted to try and get a better look at the tall person just inside her room, "Is that you Sanosuke-kun?" her voice sounded hopeful, but quivered slightly from fear. 

He could tell that she was starting to get uneasy, _'She must have had another dream.', he took a few more steps into the kendo teachers room, the moonlight shining off the small cooking knife in his hand, he had used it to get the blood soaked kimono off the young human in the room a few doors down._

Stopping in front of the nervous human on the low futon Sanosuke knelled down, "Hai Jou-chan it's me Sanosuke." He paused as a look of relief passed over her pale face, "But I need your help…you see…me…I kind of…" his voice trailed off as she pulled herself from the cotton blankets.

She could hear the worry in her friends voice, it wasn't like Sanosuke to worry about something other than what he was going to eat next, she would have smiled at her own thoughts but right now something was bothering her fanged friend and she didn't think it was what they had to eat in the kitchen.

Wrapping one of the many thin cotton blankets around her shoulders Kaoru faced Sanosuke worry, shining in her deep sapphire eyes. "What's wrong Sanosuke-kun?" he started at the softness in her voice wishing he didn't have to tell her what he did, but he had too or else the woman would die.

Again the same thought made its way into his head, _'Why do I even care? I don't even know this human, there is no need for me to worry' he stood up still facing Kaoru's bundled form, his eyes softening a little at the sight, __'Because of Jou-chan that is why, some how I think that Human…' he shook his head, _'No that isn't right, THAT woman reminds me of Jou-chan, and for that I can't let her die.'__

Kaoru stood watching as Sanosuke went over something in his mind, the expressions on his face changing with each thought, finally he spoke, "Jou-chan I need your help to save a young human." A pause, "she is about your age and bleeding to death." He didn't bother to spare her with lies it was better to tell the truth, she would see it anyway.

She couldn't help her eyes as they trailed down Sanosuke's long arm to rest on the bloodied knife, her brow scrunching together in confusion, _'he wouldn't would he?'_, her head shout up the confusion on her face clearly seen, "What did you do to her Sanosuke-kun?" her hand shot up to cover the gasp, "You didn't…didn't attack her did you?"

Shaking his head Sanosuke turned towards the open door, if he and Jou-chan didn't get back soon the woman would die, "No Jou-chan I was hunting, and the knife I needed it to remove her clothing…I lost my patients…Onegai hurry I don't know how much longer she can hold on." The last words echoed throughout the room before Kaoru walked out the door, it silently sliding closed behind her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Sanosuke walked into the small room his eyes settling on the young woman lying naked under the thin brown cotton blanket. He sighed and sat down just as Kaoru walked in, hearing her soft gasp he turned to watch her sit next to the deathly pale woman, Her hands immediately finding their way to the two slashes across the woman's neck.

Kaoru watched in fascination as the skin on the woman's neck separated with each touch she made to the damaged flesh, she wasn't a sick person, didn't enjoy seeing, making others feel pain, but something about this woman just maded her want to know what it was like to feel pain, to be abused, to be hurt.

Shaking her head Kaoru snatched her hand away, it wasn't right to be thinking such things her whole family had died in order to keep her from being hurt in just the way she wanted to happen…she just didn't think it was right. 

Looking at Sanosuke Kaoru ordered, "Sanosuke-kun I need you to go and get me some bandages and boiled water." She paused as Sanosuke stood up, "And Sanosuke-kun will you bring the medication Doctor Gensai brought to us and maybe some cold water?" She gave a small smile when he nodded and turned to leave.

Turning back to the woman Kaoru pulled back the covers down to the woman's collarbone the creamy skin alarmingly cool to the touch; if she didn't hurry she would die.

_Death…_

It was nothing Kaoru was found of, sure she had seen many deaths in her short life, had even caused a few with her own hands, but this, this wasn't right the woman had no reason to die.

_Saving…_

Picking up a corner of the rough wool blanket Kaoru set about cleaning dried and sticky blood from the woman's neck, the wounds producing more liquid with every press to the ivory skin, she wouldn't let this woman die, hell be damn if another would die at her hand, true Kaoru hadn't been the one to do this, but it was her friend, and he was out because of her, because she was hiding, didn't want him around that night, to many horrid dreams.

_Fighting…_

She wasn't a nurse didn't have the medical knowledge to become one, but she knew how to save a person's life if the damage wasn't to severe, but this woman, the woman lying on her spare futon, the woman dieing in her dojo, the woman dieing because she was scared, scared of the truth, scared of help, she didn't know if she could save her. Sanosuke had brought her the things that she had asked for, and then Kaoru had made him wait outside the room, wait until she was sure the woman would live.

_Healing of a body…_

She finished wiping away the last dried caked on blood from the two wounds, putting the rag down and picking up the medical salve Kaoru spread it over the wounds, a hiss of pain came from the woman's chapped lips, that was a good sign it meant that the woman was still alive, that she hadn't failed…yet. Spreading the last bit of salve over the mutilated flesh surrounding the cut Kaoru picked up a medium sized stripe of thin bandage material.

_White…_

Watching her own hands as if in a dream as they wound the cloth about the young woman's delicate throat Kaoru mused,_ 'I never really did like the color white, its to easy to stain too destroy the fragile color it reminds me of winter, I hate winter too cold, too damn white.' Her thoughts trailed off as the last bit of cloth was wound around the woman's neck, blood partially seeping through to the top layer, just enough to be seen, but not worried about._

_Wounds of a Soul…_

Wiping the sweat from her brow Kaoru sat back on her hunches, the blanket under her depressed by the weight, she was done, had done all that she could, the rest of it was in the hands of the woman, and she prayed that would save the woman's body, the woman's soul. 

Standing she made her way to the shoji intending to let Sanosuke know that he could come back inside. Sliding the thin rice paper door aside Kaoru stepped into the drab hallway, barely lit by a few candles at the far end on a alter to the Kami's.

Looking down Kaoru met the gaze of the young vampire seated in front of her on the hard wood floor; the soft candle light making his face seem younger and if she didn't feel like a sister to the fanged one, she might of found him attractive, but she was stained, guilty, too dark for even him. 

Bowing her head at the shame she felt Kaoru spoke, "I've done all I can and I do believe she will live Sanosuke…" she hesitated, did she even deserve to call him her friend? She shook her head, no she didn't, but also she didn't want to worry him she would act as if everything was alright, "You can go in and see her now Sanosuke-kun, just be careful she is sleeping and needs rest; I will be in the bath house if you need me."

Not even looking back she headed for the furo, it was always a good place for her to think the warm water helped to relax her tense muscles helped to ease her troubled mind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            He sat outside the room his back to the rice paper wall just inside the narrow hallway, he could hear the small hisses and groans of pain the woman made, that was good it meant that he hadn't taken an innocents life, he didn't know what got into him when he had attacked her, something about it seemed strangely right and all at once completely wrong. 

Sanosuke shook his head, his chocolate colored hair swishing around his face, it didn't matter now it never really did matter about the woman the whole thing was because of Jou-chan, and he spoke in a soft whisper, "My Jou-chan, only mine."

No he didn't like her in that way sure she was beautiful but he just didn't feel that way about her. He was the possessive type and had promised her father that nothing would happen to her that he Sanosuke Sagura would protect _'His Jou-chan'_ as her father would say to him. The old man had always wanted the two together, even if she a mortal and he a fanged demon.

Sighing again he leaned back a little more his eyes closing in thought, _'I know that Jou-chan has nightmares and something about them just bugs me I've heard to many stories about mortals unknowingly bounding with fanged demon's, with vampires and all the stories end one of two ways.'_ He paused his thoughts when a slight shuffling of fabric was heard, _'Jou-chan must be bandaging the woman up'_ he closed his eyes again going back to the troubled thoughts.

_'The first way the stories end is the mortal becomes overwhelmed by visions, the terrible images eventually breaking their minds they will often become in-crazed and kill themselves in order to break free, other times they become violet towards others going on massive killing sprees just to taste the blood but the result is always the same….they always die in the end….always'._

He could feel fear start to build in him, could Jou-chan _HIS Jou-chan be bounded mentally if not physically to another vampire? No she couldn't he wouldn't let it happen,  but in the back of his mind he knew that she was and that if he didn't find someway to get rid of the bind that his Jou-chan would be lost and he would of failed her father._

Sanosuke closed his eyes again and listened to the fabric in the other room as Kaoru wound it around the woman's neck, it was a good thing Kaoru had learned to dress wounds from the many fights her brother Yahiko and Father got into. They never fought each other they fought enemies, it was a time of war and nobody came out unharmed. His thoughts shifted back to Kaoru, "No one"

Opening his eyes he thought back to the stories he had heard about the mental bound of a human and vampire, _'Well the first choice of happenings isn't something I will let happen not ever but I don't know if I will just let the second one happen either.' _

He pause as the sound of Kaoru standing up reached his sensitive ears, _'No I don't think that will be happening either just the thought of it makes my skin crawl my fangs grow longer in rage…she doesn't deserve that and no one deserves her.'_

His thoughts ended abruptly as Kaoru walked out the shoji door into the hallway. He could tell that something was wrong with her, she looked upset almost angry. "I've done all I can, and I do believe she will live Sanosuke…" he watched her as she spoke saw the hesitation in her eyes in her face before it was gone and she spoke again. "You can go in and see her now Sanosuke-kun, just be careful she is sleeping and needs rest, I will be in the bath house if you need me." 

He didn't even get to ask what was wrong before she turned and strolled down the hallway and out the shoji at the end it clicking shut behind her. Turning from the hallway Sanosuke opened the rice paper door to the room and stepped in the sight of the human lying on the futon only covered by the thin blanket and a white bandage around her throat setting him on edge. Something about her made him feel different, made him feel like there was two Jou-chan's in the world. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Her head hurt, the pain throbbing in the back of her mind. Soft whispers echoing loudly off of her thoughts it hurt. She didn't know what but it hurt; she shifted a little a searing pain shooting up her neck and down her back. Her voice groaned at the pain her body not being able to do much more. Then there was soft pressure on her back and she felt herself being lifted from what felt to be a low futon.

She could hear the voice clearer now. "Is…is that…" her voice was raspy from lack of use and loss of blood, she tried again, "Is that you…my…Yakido-anata?" she noted that her voice sounded better this time the pain almost unbearable. But the raw need to know if her fiancée was still alive made the pain it caused seem less intense.  

_Blood…_

She could smell the coppery liquid; it was close and gave her the strange urge to taste it, drink it, devour the body that contained it. She knew it was wrong what kind of person craved blood? Normal humans didn't; only the dark, wicked, evil parts of the human race did, those and vampires yes vampires craved blood.

Her eyes shot open, "No no no no…" she whispered over and over staring into the cinnamon eyes of a young man, his dark brown hair ruffled about his face. She could feel her heart beat quicken he looked so familiar to her, his face, hair, eyes, and even the young man's smile seemed all to real; to much like her_ Yakido_. Everything was the same except for the fangs; those simply deadly fangs that glinted in the candle light.

Sanosuke watched as her eyes widened the dark pupils shrinking in size as the candle light hit them the rest of the eye was a dark green color outlined in dark green-blue, her eyes he noticed were beautiful. Very different from the normal brown eyes of the other women in town. A ferial grin spread on his lips perhaps it is a good thing this woman did not die; he might make her his mate.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Kaoru sunk into the heated water of the furo steam raising to waft over the wooden floor and drift up to the ceiling, it hanging in the room like mist on a chilly spring morning. The rice paper walls where starting to dew from the steam; the floor and ceiling already decorated with tiny beads of water some drops falling too land back in the water; others forming small puddles on the already slick floor.

She sighed as her eyes drifting shut; tonight had been a long night. First she had another nightmare and that didn't do too well for her already stressed nervous and then Sanosuke had showed up with the wounded woman and that had caused Kaoru even more stress. But luckily Sanosuke had gotten the woman here quickly and she was able to save the young humans life.

Turning her head to the side and resting it on the edge of the furo Kaoru opened her eyes to stare at the watery floor. "I hope that the woman will be alright and that Sanosuke is careful with her." She watched as a small droplet of water dripped to the floor making a hollow splash as it hit. "I will have to ask what her name is I can't very well go around calling her _'The Woman' or even __'Woman' I hate it when people in town call me that and I'm sure she is the same way." Kaoru gave a huff and turned her head to look at the door a shiver running down her spine._

Something was there she could feel it always could when something was about to happen and tonight something was going to change; something big was about to happen and Kaoru had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to be the cause of it. A sound came from outside the door it almost sounding like the sliding of steel against a sheath.

She strained her ears to listen for it again. Nothing. She could hear nothing but the sounds of the night; some crickets and a hoot from a nearby owl. Still listening Kaoru rose out of the hot bath; her skin reddened a little from the heat. Small tracks of water running over the swell of her breasts and down the flat of her stomach falling off to drip in the furo and some on the slippery floor.

Reaching for a towel Kaoru wrapped it around herself, clasping the ends of it together; the small fist in front of her holding the towel closed. She shivered again at the chill caused by the cold air in the bath house; her rapidly cooling skin prickling with goose bumps. Kaoru heard another noise this one closer the sound of a shoji being slid open. Someone was here; just inside the washing room of the bathhouse and she prayed that it was Sanosuke or even the young woman.

Kaoru stepped over one of the numerous puddles on the floor as she made her way to the back of the room just inside the safety of the shadows. She stopped and faced the door again; Kaoru was still almost in the middle of the room she didn't want to be trapped against the wall if she did have to fight to get out of the room. She wasn't stupid enough to trap herself… if she only knew she already had. 

**_TBC_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hai that is it for this chapter, don't you all just hate me now? I know I would hate me if I was you guys, isn't that an evil place to leave the chapter? I know what you're all thinking "she is just joking with us there is more of the chapter" Hah! There isn't so you will just have to review and tell me how much you want the next chapter or you are not getting it…ku ku ku ku they don't call me Demon-chan or Disturbed Demon Gurl for nothing, and remember no flames, but on this chapter you can call me an evil bitch all you want, that makes me happy, just please don't say that I'm a bad writer because I already know I am._

_~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

_P.S. Thank you Z.Z.-chan, Btousai-kun, and Princess Destiny I couldn't of done this chapter without all of you guys Thank for the help. ~_^   ( I love you ^^z & ^^b ) _

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Review Responses:_**

**Animegirl38:** Wow I'm one of your favorites? I feel so happy now and guess what I decided to post this chapter up here instead of waiting another week. Don't you love me?

**Angela:** Thanks for the review and I'm glade that you liked the chapter and the story so far and yes I was able to update soon but I don't know how long it will be till the next update ok. I love dark fics to If you know of any good one's could you send me the address or name and where to find them? PWEES

**Buffy:** Hey you really think that it is a good story? I love dark stories but I was a little scared to put it up I didn't think it was that good so I was scared.

**chibiBattousai****: hey look another review from you. Yay you love it and yes of course I will update. Tee Hee ^^x**

**Bad Kitty:** Wow another favorite I feel so loved and only with two chapters even WOW that is a first….Thank you so much and look you will find out what happens next lol.

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru****: Hai I will continue don't worry and yes Power to the B/K stories (Dark B/K stories even more) LOL thanks for the review. Really thanks I will have to go and see if you have any writings and check them out…and thanks for adding me.**

**Wolfgirl13:** Everyone keeps telling me to keep going I wonder if that means they like the story…:: random readers pop out of nowhere and beat Demon-chan with random weapons :: **OK YOU LIKE IT I GET THE PIONT**. Really you love it wow I'm loved yay…thanks for the review.

**Dragontamer101:** I will reveal nothing…..OK maybe just a little won't hurt, Nope it isn't megumi-chan it will be someone else but don't worry megitsune will be in the story….the Battousai and Kaoru part you will have to wait on ok….LOL I'm so evil I know.

_And remember to click the pretty purple button if you liked the chapter ok._

**_End of Review Responses- see yah next time! ^_^'_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter published on Tuesday November 25, 2003 @ 10:18 p.m. 

Chapter modified on Thursday December 4, 2003 @ 9:59 p.m.


	4. Darkness Unnamed Chapter Four

**Authors Little Quotes Before the Story:**

            _Oi guess what I'm starting on this chapter I do hope that you enjoy it, I'm starting it on Thanksgiving Vacation at my brother's house while they sit in the living room and play video games.....Ack! They are video game junkies but that is ok I'm a Computer game junky._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters that appear in the Anime, Manga, or OVA's. I'm writing this story for personal enjoyment not for profit of any kind. Thank You for reading Darkness Unnamed.   _

__

_                                                                                         ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**                                               **Index of Japanese Words used:**

_        'Italics'_ – Thoughts                                                      **Anata- _close to the meaning of Husband      **Koishii- **__Beloved, used by a man for a woman._**

**_    Bold Italics_**-Dreams and/or visions                                  **Iie-** _No    **Hai-_Yes_     ****Katana- **__Japanese style sword   **Kistune- **__fox **Gi-** _The___ over shirt of men. _

  ________ (across the page)- Scene change                        **Hakama- _The pants men wear/ or women who train or are not womanly_. **Onegai-** _Please_**

                                                                                            **Honto ni-** _Truly **   Megitsune- **__Foxy Lady/ Fox lady   **Jou-chan- **__Little Missy **  Furo-** _bath__

_"The greatest thing in the world                                       _**Shoji- _Rice paper sliding door _****    And I think that's it!**

_          is to know how to belong to ourselves."_

                        - Montaigne

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Darkness Unnamed Chapter Four**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_                                                                            Simple smiles in the dark, little things so new to me…_

_                                                                                 Darkness all around even if I open my eyes…_

_                                                                     Golden glow in front of me, sent of sandalwood invades my mind…_

_                                                                               Hardness beneath me, I twist and turn inside myself…_

_                                                                       Gasping now for my breath, whispers just beyond my reach…_

_                                                                          I lay here now, eyes wide closed, unknown to me the whispers…_

_                                                                                                      Darkness Unnamed._

            She closed her eyes and listened for the sound again, her breathing was ragged and  Kaoru was shivering from the cold air, who ever was in the bath house with her was in no hurry to reach her and Kaoru knew that.

He could hear her heavy breathing, could smell the fear that radiated off of her in waves, she was scared, alone, and vulnerable and he knew it had planned it. His golden eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the washing room his hand resting on the hilt of the worn Katana on his hip.

Battousai took a step towards the door his wooden sandals scraping across the floor the sound vibrating off silent walls of the room. He took a few more steps towards the door until he was close enough to reach out and touch the shoji. Battousai's sensitive hearing picking up on the pounding heart of the young human just on the other side.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the sent of jasmine and steam the sent heavily intoxicated with fear, Battousai's eyes shot open the pupils shrinking in size, the hunt was on and the young girl was his prey.

She kept her eyes closed the fear of seeing who was coming into the room to much for her to take. Kaoru's heart was beating wildly small beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead some rolling down her check to fall on the slippery floor beneath her bare feet drops of water where still dripping from her soaked hair and wet body.

A puddle was already forming around her feet when the shoji slid open. Kaoru's heart sped up and her eyes snapped open when the sound of the rice paper door being snapped shut echoed throughout the humid room. She could see the silhouette of a person standing in front of the thin door. The person wasn't tall like Sanosuke and didn't seem tall enough to be the woman.

Kaoru didn't dare move, breath, or blink she didn't dare do anything. The person standing in the bath house with her wasn't Sanosuke or the woman; she had already known it wasn't them that it couldn't have been. She would have known if it was Sanosuke and the woman wouldn't have been up so soon. She felt a bit of anger towards both Sanosuke and the human, anger at it not being them, for neither of them being here to help her, and most of all anger at herself for being so stupid as to come out alone even if it was a full moon outside.

Battousai had his eyes closed again he didn't want the person to know who he was, not yet. Not until the young human was scared enough to give him what he wanted. His loose gi was starting to dampen from the steam in the room the dark blue material sticking to his skin, his damp red hair like blood, a few loose ends curling around his face and plastering itself to his neck.

He took a few more steps into the dim room the sent of the young human putting his senses on edge the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Battousai smiled the tips of his fangs catching some of the faint light in the room and glistening with solitary diffidence. His eyes opened slowly their deep molten gold glowing unnaturally in the dim room the smile on his lips unwavering.

Kaoru's heart stopped the sound of her heaving breathing gone standing across the small furo room from her was Battousai. Her heart beating wildly Kaoru stepped back the sound of splashing water unusually loud in the silent room. She looked up and meet the intense stare of Battousai her other foot paused in mid-step as her breath quickened; he was watching her like a hungry wolf.

Battousai smirked again taking a step forward, his dampened clothes and hair slightly heavier than normal the weight making the step seem more forced and much more deadly. He was walking towards the human now the sound of her hasty steps causing the primitive side of him to react the hope of a chase making his eyes glower brighter and his fangs grow longer.

He was close now; the wall and the human pressed against it clearly visible through the steam and dimness of the room, even if the dim light did nothing to hamper his sight, it did hers. His eyes stayed emotionless as the girls face scrunched up in confusion. How could the cold hearted Battousai be so beautiful, so calm looking, how could this small boy be Battousai?

His face stayed the same but a deep laugh rumbled from deep in his throat, "How could I the Hitokiri Battousai be so young? I know that is what you are thinking, but don't worry girl that is no concern of yours you should be more worried about your life." His voice was deep and velvety the sound making Kaoru tremble with fear.

How could anyone be so calm when preparing to kill someone? It wasn't right, wasn't natural, but then who ever said that vampires where natural beings? Kaoru clutched the towel closer to herself the fact of modesty far from her mind the only thought was to hide, run, escape from the demon before her.

Kaoru's mind screamed at her to run but her body didn't listen her legs where frozen in place by fear. Her eyes wide and staring and her arms held to herself clutching at the thin towel. She was helpless to Battousai he could and would do anything he wanted with the human.

Her eyes narrowed a little, _'I don't need to take this, just because he is the most feared man…or vampire in all of Japan and is said to be but a legend doesn't mean he can just come into my dojo walk in on me bathing and have his way with me I won't let it happen'_ her eyes flashed with anger and she stood a little straighter her head up hands clenched into fists.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "What do you want Battousai?" her voice was steady and detached Kaoru barely recognized it as her own it was so emotionless so cold, nothing like the Kaoru both her and her friends knew.

Battousai remained standing where he was the soft light giving him an ungodly look, like he didn't belong to this world, was above it, was better than it. His voice was as emotionless as Kaoru's, "It is not what I want, It is what I need." He started forward the soft thump of his Katana hitting against his thigh loud in the once again silent room.

Kaoru's heart sped up,_ 'what is it he needs surly the cold hearted Battousai does not need the pleasures of a woman, a human woman to be precise.'_ She blocked out common sense and asked, "What is it you need Battousai, because what even it is you will not find it here." Her jaw was set and her eyes held anger. 

He continued his slow approach towards the girl, "I need you…" he kept on walking the sound of the Katana and his wooden sandals like music in a dead mans ear, "I need you to give me the power you have…" he stopped a few feet in front of her his deep eyes narrowed to slits, "Give me the power you have or you can keep it from me." he paused a small smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Either way I will have it no matter what you do, give up now and you will live, if you don't I will be forceful in my ways."

Her eyes widened at the closeness of Battousai he could easily strike out at anytime. "I don't know what you are talking about I hold no power I'm nothing but a human if anyone here has power it would be Sanosuke-kun." Her voice was still cold nothing but a monotone of Kaoru despite the fearful look upon her face. 

Battousai's face still held the smirk as his eyes narrowed more, "I do not know of this Sanosuke you speak of, but I'm sure that it is you with what I need." His body came closer the steam swirling about his dark form. Kaoru could feel her stubborn pride start to fade, "I don't, I promise." Her voice was steady still emotionless, she was surprised at it.

The sound of mental echoed in the small room followed soon after by the soft thud of Kaoru pushed against the dewing wall. She didn't scream, her voice was lost in the lazy swirls of steam floating in the air as the cold hard metal of Battousai's katana bit into the soft flesh of Kaoru's neck. "I said I would have what I needed, not if you had it wench." Battousai's face was close, his voice deep and threatening. Small puffs of breath on Kaoru's face brought her to the reality of the position she was in, her life was not to be spared.

Kaoru stood back against the wall, there was nothing she could do, nothing she dare try to do. The small towel was disheveled and parts sliding off Kaoru's slim form. Her harsh breathing unusually loud in the dark room. Battousai's breathing was steady, calm, as one hand held the katana to her throat and the other flattened against the wall next to her head some of Kaoru's hair laid beneath it.

"Onegai I don't have anything you want." Kaoru's eyes where misting over.

"Hai you do and I want it." Sill cold and empty was Battousai's voice.

"Iie...Just human, leave me alone." Her voice was steadily growing with anger, he just didn't get it did he?

"Iie I will not, I need the power you are hiding." The blade dug deeper into Kaoru's skin, blood pooling around the metal.

"Iie...Iie Iie, I don't have any damn power, don't you get that!" Kaoru was growling her eyes slits of angry sapphire.

The hand next to Kaoru's head slid over and grasped the ebony strands of silk yanking her from the wall. Battousai's other hand pulling the Katana away from her delicate neck in one swift motion. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as she was thrown to the floor, her calloused hands scraping across the wet wooden floor in an attempt to break the heavy fall.

Kaoru could feel the peeled skin on her hands and bare knees as she stared at the towel laying crumpled beneath her nude body. Battousai pointed the tip of his Katana at Kaoru's neck it just grazing the skin there as she clutched the towel against the pale damp skin of her body. She was sitting on her scraped knees, back to Battousai. "I have nothing for you Battousai, kill me if you want." Her voice was quite and calm.

Battousai growled in anger, "Fine bitch I will take it from you." He lifted the Katana is his right hand as Kaoru's head started to turn, bringing it back down the katana connected with the back of Kaoru's head the loud crack of the wood against her skull unbearably loud, Kaoru crumpled to the floor; towel still grasped between her fingers.

He bent down and picked up the limp human and calmly walked towards the shoji. Battousai's wooden sandals scraping the floor and the swishing of his damp hakama and gi the only sound. Sliding the shoji aside Battousai stepped into the wash room walking the short distance to the outside door. He slid the rice paper open and stepped out into the cool night air.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The woman stared up at the grinning man above her, the smile on his lips hauntingly familiar, _Yakido-anata I miss you_. Her green eyes held fear as the woman pushed herself away from Sanosuke, dark spots swimming in her vision. She felt herself sway a little as a wave of dizziness overtook her; bracing her hands on the floor to keep steady the woman looked up at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke watched as the woman pushed herself away from him, fear in her sent making the smile on his face grow wider. He didn't move to help her when she swayed in place; apparently she was scared of him and had good reason to be. "Being scared of me won't do you any good lovely you're already bitten, there's nothing more I can do to harm you." Sanosuke leaned back against the wall hands behind his head. "At least for now." He laughed at the startled look on her face.

Her voice was unsteady and scared, "You mean that…than I'm a demon like you?" she could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. _'This isn't supposed to be how it happened I should be dead now laying in a street somewhere in Tokyo, not in some room with a demon that looks like Yakido-anata.' A few tears hit the wooden floor. __'Yakido-anata I won't, I can't be with you now I will not die, my body has been cursed by this demon I have become what took you from __Me.__' a strangled sob escaped her throat as more drops hit the solid ground. __'I'm so sorry my Yakido-anata, can you forgive sessha your Megumi-koishii, gomen nasai I have failed you in this life and the next, my cursed, stained, innocent body will forever be yours.' _

He took his hands from behind his head and leaned back forward his palms flat against the floor. The woman was crying huddled on the floor her arms supporting her body above the ground as her knees sat against it. "Are you alright?" Sanosuke's tone was light and regretful he had done this to the human before him and it could never be erased.

She closed her eyes and sat back on her hunches the silk material of her dirty Kimono rustling as she moved. "Iie I'm not alright I've been cured to live here upon this plane of life because of you." She paused and opened her eyes their dark green color deeper now than before. "Because of you I will never see my Yakido-anata again; because of you I have been stained." Sanosuke sighed of course this woman would not be happy about turning into a vampire; he himself did not take lightly to it at first either.

"There is nothing you can do about the change you are now a vampire." His tone was soft.

"There is nothing I can do?" her voice sounded pleading almost lost.

"Hai, I…" he paused was did it really help to apologize?

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, and honestly I did not plan for you to live."

She shifted her saddened gaze to his their eyes locking in a battle of emerald and cinnamon, "Honto ni?"

Sanosuke nodded, "Hai honto ni." He sat back against the wall again hands on either side of him.

"So what is your name kitsune?" already he had nicknamed her, after all she was a fox.

She smiled a little at the nickname perhaps living this cursed life would not be so bad, after all she would be able to look at a person who looked just like her Yakido everyday. "My name is Megumi." Sanosuke raised an eye brow "Do you not have a last name Megumi?" 

Megumi frowned a little. "My name was to be Megumi Matisheto, but me and Yakido Matisheto was never married, he was killed the dark cycle of this month by a demon such as you." Her voice sounded sad but her eyes held slight anger. Sanosuke raised his hands a sweat drop appearing on his head, "Whoa Whoa there Megitsune I don't hunt the darkness, you must be talking about a Dark hunter."

Megumi leveled out her glare "Is there a difference." She paused a puzzled look on her face. "What is your name?" it was nothing but a question but caused him to smile. "My name is Sanosuke Sagura and the owner of this dojo is Kaoru Kamiya." He got a worried look on his face, "She should be out of the furo by now, I would like for you to meet her she is the one who saved your life."

She smiled her plumps lips tinted red "I would love to meet this other vampire." She noted the surprised look on Sanosuke's face. "I'm afraid that Kaoru or Jou-chan as I call her is no vampire, only human." He stood up and headed towards the shoji. "I will be right back I'm going to go check on her, Onegai stay here." Megumi nodded and Sanosuke walked out into the small hallway towards the bath house the shoji clicking shut behind him.

Megumi sat there in the empty room listening to the foot step of Sanosuke as he headed down the hallway and out the rice paper door at the end, _'perhaps I will stay here I have no where else to go I can't even go back to the clinic this late at night.' She smiled to herself. __'Besides Sanosuke-san doesn't seem that bad maybe I will makes some new friends.'_

Sanosuke walked out the end shoji and into the cool night air he could see the bath house just ahead and hurried his pace, he could not feel Kaoru near. He approached the shoji and rapped on it a few times then waited for an answer, Sanosuke still couldn't feel Kaoru inside. He knocked again and still no answer; taking a deep breath Sanosuke opened the first door and walked through the washing room and opened the second shoji into the furo room.

Steam was still floating lazily in the room water on the floor, and dew drops on the walls and roof. Everything was how it should have been when in the middle of bathing, except for one thing. Kaoru was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well that is that for this chapter, I'm glad that you have read my story up until now it makes me very proud that it does. I just got done watching Rurouni Kenshin on Cartoon Network it was good, the fight between Kenshin and Jinhi (I don't think I spelled that right Lol) Well review responses are below. Gomen nasai this chapter was cut off where it was, I didn't want to give away to much in this chapter that I did not._

_If you reviewed then you have a review response below no matter what._

_~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Review Responses:_**

****

**ChibiBattousai****: You know your always the first to review. LOL I'm glad you like it but you don't have to worship it Hehe, But thanks anyway and I sorry for the cliffhangers I really am LOL but I can't help it in this story. I didn't leave one this chapter, or at least to me it isn't. :: pats your back :: please don't cry ChibiBattousai I promise I made this chapter extra long over 9 pages just to make up for it ok. Don't hate me Please… :: cries ::**

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru****: Yes I know the evil cliffhanger Ahh so evil, but at least I know you will return to read the next chapter :: winks :: Don't worry I didn't rush to much I was up till past 1:00 a.m. last night trying to finish this weekend, I've trying to get out one chapter a week at least. I will check out your stories soon, I haven't had time yet with school and trying to get ready for the holidays and writing…Yeah I will check them out after I post this chapter ok…and leave yah a review or two ok, and I will be the judge of weather or not yours is better okay. Ja ne. **

**Kaoru Gal:** Yes this story is B/K but is a dark fic and will not hold any romance for awhile yet…so don't kill me over that one ok. I'm glade you think it is good Thanks so much…hehe you're the first to say Dramatic you know that Thanks Muches. You will live I promise I spared you the cliffy in this chapter hehe…

**Fanfiction**** Wanderer: (For chapter 2) Good to see you back F.W. (your nickname now) hehe another chapter well done for me...Yay you love it! Yes depression helps lots that it does…I know I'm like that a lot for no real reason…it's not like I have a B/F to break up with or anything lol. It is ok I'm just glad you reviewed that I am! Yeah :: returns the love ::**

**Fanfiction**** Wanderer: (for chapter 3) Another review from you! :: dances :: I'm loved, or at least my story Gosh. LOL AHh I wanna know what you think Please… ::sniffles :: You better tell me or else no more chapters :: grins evilly :: ku ku ku ku… I will keep it up with a pace of one chapter every weekend if things keep going well LOL..**

**Angela: Yes Blood Dawn is a good story I'm currently reading it That I am thanks anyway ok. Look I updated lol, another good Dark story to check out is Broken Pieces by Linay…It is my favorite story thus far….Very well written and has won the Dark, Waffy, Drama, and another award from RK Awards…Gosh I wish I could win something from there…But I not good enough writer and will never get nominated that I won't. :: sniffles :: Oh well I will keep on writing if you all keep reading.**

**AngelWingsbaka33: Interesting name you got there Angel. LOL Ahh I know I'm an evil bitch I ammit it Wahh but it is ok cause you love this evil bitches story…ku ku ku ku. Ah don't worry I try to update every weekend, I could always send you out a notification letting you know I updated ok…if so send me your email in your next review ok. Ahh treats I love it. I spell wrong too don't worry.**

**Pyro**** gyrl: Hey Pyro-chan (I call you that now) I sorry you hate cliffhangers really am, but I needed to end it there it was getting to long of a chapter LOL. Really you think I'm quite a good writer? :: beams with happiness :: Yes my pen names suites me for my cliffys…I have some evil ones out there that I do. Ja ne **

**Lil-Sun-Rie****: I loved it too. LOL Glad you love my story really I am, and I will check out some of your stories just as soon as I finish this chapter post and check out another persons stories…Gomen I've been so busy with school latly…Gahhh!!!**

**Bad Kitty: Hey look you came back with another review go me! Hehe sorry with the cliffy I had to split the chapter it was getting to damn long, same with this half of it LOL…so sorry this chapter is the longest one so far… over 9 pages long with out review responses…gosh that is long huh?**

**Wolfgirl13: No problem I always review back to everyone who reviewed me, it is the least I can do for you guys for reading my sucky story…(in my opinion) No in fact beating my head in will just give my a headache and make my write slower LOL…I can't tell you that info. It will ruin the plot of the story, I actually planned this one out HEhe.**

**Supersaiyanchicken****: Weird name you have there, lol. Silly Btousai-kun :: huggles you :: Yes I write more don't kill me over it ok Please, Or no more bacon for you ok. LOL…**

**Geminidragon****: Oh I like your name, I'm a Gemini myself that I am. I had to leave it there, chapter was too long, long chapter's make readers bored…short chapters make them mad, medium chapters make them want more, and medium chapters with cliffy's make them want even more…Ku ku ku ku don't tell anyone that ok…Shhh…Hai I know it was evil that is why I'm called Disturbed Demon Gurl…hahahah. No not the CoCo Nija Monkeys nothing but that…**

**_End Of Review Responses: Please do review again I love talking to you guys That I do! And if you want to see more of this story then push the pretty violet button and tell me how much you love this story…or hate it if you want too._**

****

_~Disturbed Demon Gurl~_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   

_Chapter last modified __December 7, 2003__ @ __9:53 p.m.___


	5. Darkness Unnamed Chapter Five

**Author Notes for Darkness Unnamed Chapter Five (Please read):**

_     Ohayou readers! Welcome back for chapter five of Darkness Unnamed. I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews that I received for chapter Four, I happened to love that chapter and I had to redo the stupid thing so many times…Wahhh I think that I got a total of **6 reviews for that chapter, when on average for the other three I received 15-17 reviews for the first and second ones…I don't know maybe I'm whining but Still... :: sniffles :: I liked that chapter and hoped that you would to.**_

_            I'm sick with the flu right now, so don't kill me if this chapter is sent out later than this weekend, I'm just starting on it and its Friday night…so keep your fingers crossed ok! Because you know it takes time to write good stuff…LOL. Oh and another thing, The people in my story will talk some what funny ok since not all people back then were educated on proper speaking patterns. Ex: "I Enishi wills take you backs with I to the shop."  Instead of, "I Enishi will take you back with me to the shop." And one more thing or at least I hope, There is what you will most likely call 'lime' in this Chapter so please read responsibly and I'm not one for rape in a story or in real life, it is nothing to be taken lightly and should not be thought of anything else other than evil. The reason Kaoru acts the way she does will slowly be explained in the following chapters as the plot of the story takes shape._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own any of the other Characters that appear in the Anime, Manga, or OVA's I'm merely a authoress who writes for personal enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers. (What few I have) so please don't sue me I'm poor._

                                                                                                    ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**__

_'Italics'_- Thinking (other little things in the story)

**_Bold Italics_**- Dreams

_________ (across the page) – Scene changes

****

**Some Japanese Words To Know For This Chapter:**

**Koneko:** _Kitty/ little cat_

**Onegai:** _Please_

**Kami (Kami-sama):** _God_

**Iie:**_ No (if you didn't know this one, I suggest you get some help)_

**Gomen:**_ Sorry ****_

**Gomen Nasai:**_ Very sorry_

_"Let us endeavor so to live that when we_

_come__ to die even the undertaker will be sorry"_

                                -Mark Twain

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_                                                                                             Darkness Unnamed Chapter Five_**

_                                                                                                 By Disturbed Demon Gurl_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_                                                                              Simple smiles in the dark, little things so new to me…_

_                                                                                 Darkness all around even if I open my eyes…_

_                                                                       Golden glow in front of me, sent of sandalwood invades my mind…_

_                                                                                Hardness beneath me, I twist and turn inside myself…_

_                                                                          Gasping now for my breath, whispers just beyond my reach…_

_                                                                          I lay here now, eyes wide closed, unknown to me the whispers…_

_                                                                                                      Darkness Unnamed_

            Kaoru groaned and rolled over the hard wood floor beneath her rough against bare skin. She groaned again and reached up to place a cold and damp hand on her throbbing forehead. "Kami-sama what happened to me?" Kaoru's eyes where still closed her head bursting with pain. She squeezed her eyes closed a little tighter as little dots of color swam just inside her vision.

She opened her eyes with a great sigh only to be met with darkness within the space Kaoru was at. The feel of rough wood under Kaoru filtered past the painful haziness in her head and a thought appeared. _'Oh Kami-sama I'm naked, just what the hell happened?' she groped the floor around her before fisting the cotton towel in her hand._

Standing up, a dizzy spell came over Kaoru and she swayed in place, small colorful dots dancing before her eyes. Clutching the towel around her lymph body Kaoru waited for the dizziness to pass,_ 'I remember taking a bath after saving that woman then I remember getting scared over something…' a small gasp of horror echoed in the dark space around Kaoru._

_'Molten gold eyes, emotionless golden eyes Battousai…that's right he was there in the bath house with me he wanted something what I'm not so sure, but what ever it is he has got the wrong person.'_ Kaoru scrunched up her face, sapphire eyes partly widened. _'Oh Kami-sama did he kill me like I said for him too? Oh Iie Sanosuke-kun what will he think, papa…Gomen.' _A solitary tear rolled down her pale face before she wiped it away, now was not the time for tears they could come later.

Looking around in the Darkness of what Kaoru guessed to be a room she whispered, "Is this what it's like in hell?" Her voice was small, scared, and alone in the Dark. The Darkness she could not give name too…Darkness Unnamed. A deep laugh came from somewhere to Kaoru's right the sound echoing loudly in the dark room. "I see that you have wakened up my koneko." The voice was smiling Kaoru decided, just like the greasy face containing it was undoubtedly doing as well.

"Wh…who's there?" her voice was quite, scared.

"Shh koneko don't worry I'm coming to you, it won't be long now." His voice was deep and rough, so unlike Battousai's

"Iie stay back I will not hesitate to hurt you." Kaoru was lying and the man knew it.

"I'm coming for you koneko, don't worry Battousai-san will not mind me playing with you first." It was closer now.

_'He said Battousai-san; does that mean this person works for Battousai? Maybe I can use that to my advantage.'_

"I don't think that Battousai-san will be happy about you _Playing with…" she hesitated, what if he already had one? "With his woman."_

The man scoffed, "_Battousai's Woman_ you say? Ha! Battousai-san does not have a woman." He was getting closer the sound of his voice giving Kaoru chills down her spine. "I assure you I am his woman." Kaoru's voice was strong and steady despite the fear she felt inside. _'Kami-sama what am I doing? I shouldn't be telling this person that I'm Battousai's woman, what if tells him that? Oh Kami-sama I should just shut up before I get myself into more trouble.' _

The man could smell fear radiating off the young woman before him the smell making him excited. "Well _Battousai's Woman tells Battousai-san that I, Enishi Matisheto had fun with you koneko." A deep laughter filled the room as Enishi reached out and grabbed Kaoru's hair yanking her to his chest; his arms securely wrapped around her waist._

Kaoru was breathing hard against Enishi chest the cotton towel around her body barely covering Kaoru's soft pale skin. She felt like a loose woman, like a whore here only for the pleasures of this man, '_for the pleasures of Battousai' Kaoru thought idly as the man kissed the hollow of her throat. Kaoru was trembling from the fear and strange feelings Enishi was causing her body. _

The naïve girl in his arms was exciting Enishi even more as he drawled the supple skin of her throat into his mouth. Drawing back some he sucked on her tender flesh to enlighten a soft suppressed moan from Kaoru.

_'This shouldn't be happening what are you doing Kaoru, your better than this don't let this man do these things to you, come on Kaoru fight back.'_ Her thoughts where running wild as Enishi's hands ran down Kaoru's back to cup her bottom. Again Kaoru moaned no matter how hard she tried not too. She could feel a knot start to build in her stomach the ache of it steadily growing.

Enishi smiled against the skin of Kaoru's throat, She was so innocent and yet so responsive to his touch. He flicked out his tongue and ran it along Kaoru's throat to her ear lobe. "I know you want me Koneko, don't hold back just let it all go." Enishi's breath on her sensitive skin sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. She swallowed and whispered in a hoarse voice. "Iie I don't want this I want you to leave me alone Matisheto-san onegai."

He chuckled next to Kaoru's ear, "I'm afraid that your body, that your power says differently my Koneko." Kaoru felt light-head as she tried to push herself away from Enishi. The real Kaoru was starting to show, the Kaoru who didn't like to be pushed around. "Iie Matisheto-san leave me alone you are all crazy, Battousai and you, you're crazy I don't have any power." Heat was flowing from Kaoru but she didn't notice, and she didn't notice she was yelling so loud at Enishi until the shoji on the far side of the room slid open with a violent snap. It was then that Kaoru realized how bad things where really going for her, and how mad Battousai looked as he made his way across the room towards a still Enishi and a very upset Kaoru.

Battousai's eyes glowed gold in the dark room, the light from the hall barely lighting the room enough to see much of anything other than the outline of Kaoru and Enishi's faces and the dark silhouette and glowing eyes of Battousai. He was mad Kaoru could tell by the color of Battousai's eyes they were deep molten gold not the solemn amber his eyes usually were. She blinked, _'How do I know what color Battousai's eyes usually are? Oh right duh Kaoru you only see them almost every night in your dreams.'_  Kaoru focused her sights on Battousai as he stopped in front of her and Enishi.

Enishi's arms where still wrapped tightly around Kaoru's waist his face part way hidden by her dark hair when Battousai stopped in front of them. Battousai didn't even look at Kaoru as his golden gaze fixed onto Enishi's startled green one. "Why are you in here Enishi? I don't remember giving you permission to be in here with my guest." He tone was clipped and completely unfriendly.

Enishi grinned "Oh so she is only your guest Battousai-san that is strange she told me she was your woman." Kaoru's eyes bulged and she turned her head to try and hide the blush rising on her cheeks with little success. Battousai's face didn't even change and his gaze stayed locked on Enishi. "That doesn't answer my question Enishi, why are you in here?" Battousai's voice sounded colder if that where possible.

Kaoru could feel herself let out a sigh, _'At least Battousai didn't say anything about me telling Enishi I'm his woman.' Battousai's gaze flickered to Kaoru when her soft sigh resounded throughout the room. "I suggest you leave now Enishi before I am forced to find a new vampire to call friend and do tell the rest of the Hitokiri that this woman is off-limits to anyone unless they have a death wish." Kaoru's sapphire stare stayed locked with Battousai's golden one as Enishi released her and hurried out of the room, shoji clicking shut behind him._

Again Kaoru was enveloped in Darkness and again she felt her dreams come back only this time the object of her dreams was standing not three feet in front of the young mortal girl. Battousai blinked in the dark room his eyes adjusting easily enough to the darkness. He could see the fearful looking human in front of him, her large sapphire eyes gazing wonderingly into his. It was perfect, Enishi had somehow gotten the young mortals power to show and he the Hitokiri Battousai intended on finding out how himself.

"I wish to know what Enishi did to you woman." Again his voice was clipped and careless.

Kaoru shivered a little the small cotton bath towel doing nothing to help with the chill of the dark room or the sound of Battousai's cold voice. "I have no reason to tell you what Matisheto-san did to me; it is none of your concern." Her voice came out bitterer than Kaoru had wanted and apparently the same was true for Battousai when his calloused hand reached out and grabbed the dark tresses of Kaoru's hair.

"You are testing my patience woman, tell me what he did now or you will be forced to act upon him what he was to you before I entered." Battousai's voice sounded amused as Kaoru clutched at his hand trying to loosen his grip on her hair. "Iie don't make me, I will tell you…just onegai don't make me…" Kaoru's tough act fell about her as she helplessly pleaded with Battousai.

Battousai smirked and released Kaoru's hair causing the young woman to slam into the wall behind her. "Then speak woman I haven't time for your little games." Kaoru glared at Battousai through the tangled hair covering her face. "I have a name Battousai-san and I expect you to address me properly before I tell you anything."

He gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out at the young woman before him. _'Kami-sama this girl knows how to get on my bad side, damn her for having the power I need if it wasn't for that her blood would have been spilt upon my blade back in that bath house.'_ Battousai took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking to Kaoru.

"Then tell me girl what is your name?" Battousai's voice still sounded cold but not as much as when he was speaking to Enishi. Kaoru swallowed and stood a little straighter the fabric of the cotton towel catching a little on the wood of the rice paper wall behind her. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru." Battousai could feel his eyes widen a little before he glared at the human before him. "You lie you are not the daughter of Saitou Kamiya captain of the Shinsengumi." His voice was emotionless but his eyes where pools of golden anger.

Kaoru felt nervous, no that didn't even cover it she felt scared, she felt completely venerable too the man before her, to Battousai. "No I do not lie it is true I am the Daughter of Saitou Kamiya of the Shinsengumi and of Tomoe Kamiya of the Inshin Shishi also known as Tomoe Himura." Her strong voice echoed throughout the darkness of the room as Battousai's golden eyes burned into Kaoru's deep hatred just below the surface.

**TBC….**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Well I must say I bet you didn't see that one coming now did you? Haha I told you I had some evil twist and turns coming up in the story. I must ask you to totally forget everything about Kenshin's or Battousai past if you are reading my story because this is AU now isn't it? Well isn't it?? Hai it is so nothing will really apply in this story as it does in Rurouni Kenshin Okay. That means Tomoe being Kenshin's dead wife, Enishi being Tomoe brother, Battousai working for the Ishin Shishi, Saitou being Kaoru and Kenshin's worst enemy (really) and a few other things that will be coming up okay. And the connection between Battousai, Saitou, and Tomoe will be explained in Chapter Six. Sorry that this chapter is so damn short, but I was sick and then got Writer's Block and then as I was going over my outline of Chapter Five I noticed that I didn't put in a scene with Sanosuke and Megumi till next chapter, I'm sorry but you will just have to live with this for now okay. I know it isn't much for waiting two damn weeks but It is the best I can do for now. Work, School, homework, and other things get in the way of my writing so please do forgive me. Also I would like to say pay attention to name's of characters including last names okay._

                                                                                        ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review Responses: (What few I have for this Chapter, is my writing really that bad?)**

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru****: _I'm really trying with the chapter a week I really am, but I've been sick, and work, along with school…I so sorry that this chapter took so long, it was done last weekend, but I couldn't get it Uploaded till today, I'm so sorry. Thanks for caring But I have a sleeping disorder…I can't sleep easily LOL…_**

**Supersaiyanchicken****: _Hai Battousai is an evil one…ku ku ku ku ku ku…but we all know that I am too don't we Btousai-kun :: winks :: anyway thanks for reviewing this chapter at least I got one more out of the total of six for chapter four._**

**Chibi**** Battousai: _LOL Thanks so much and I will congratulate you on a great new review thank you very much Chibi-san ^_^x and I'm glad I could satisfy your Fan fiction needs. That I am!_**

****

**Wolfgirl13:**_ Wahh Don't sue me please :: begs on the floor :: Look look I have more story see see :: point up at story and sweat drops :: I know it isn't much for waiting two weeks but Chapter six will come out sooner I promise okay…and about the cliffy this time…Well Go ahead and call me evil okay cause I'm the Demon of Cliff Hangers. :: beams ::_

**Angela:** _I like it when Kenshin is all evil too (Battousai) that is why I write about him like that… :: grins :: Yeah all kawaii guys are ^^' I will keep writing I promise you that okay so don't worry._

**Dragontamer101:** _That I can not tell you as of yet it would ruin one of the many main plots of the story, lets just say that it is Kaoru he wants…._

**_End Of Review Responses Please Review Again!_**__

_You know I was really considering not posting up this chapter for lack of response to Chapter Four…I just don't want to waist my time putting it on FF.net if no one is really reading it…and for the few that are I'm sure that would have been horrible news…but I would of e-mailed the new chapters out…^_^ so please review if you wish to see this story continue on FF.net or else I will stop it._

                                                                                               ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Last Modified On December 26, 2003 @ 10:14 p.m._


	6. Darkness Unnamed Chapter Six

**Authoresses Notes:**_ Welcome back to my story people I'm so glad that you are all still reading this, you know not many people read Angst/Supernatural stories, and if they do not many R&R my story. Oh well maybe I just suck at writing. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, my computer got reformatted, then my Internet freaked out and wouldn't let me on, then I was gone for sometime school, work, and I got grounded from the computer for the weekend. (Mean mom) but I'm back now, and I must say more power to the people who can write humor and that being able to write angst is both a gift and a curse! (Cause most people who can have experience something horrible in their life, or are depressed.  Me, I happen to be both)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other characters that appear in the Manga, Anime, and OVA's. I do however own the plot to this story and the [few] reviews I receive for my writing so if you still plan on suing me I have enough money to maybe buy a loaf of bread…maybe.

                                                                                                  ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Story Index of Font Styles:_**

**__**

_'Italics'_- Thoughts and other important things in the story

**_'Bold Italics'_**- Dreams and/or Flashbacks _(Flashbacks will be denoted)_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________ _(Across the screen)_- Scene changes _(two lines denotes the beginning and end of the chapter)_

**Japanese Words To Know This Chapter:**

 I don't think there are any new words, so if you don't remember what one is just look at chapter 5 and 4 to see the meaning of the word okay! Oh and I used Hitokiri and Hitokiris a lot in this chapter as, Assassin and Assassins okay!

                                                                        ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

_"Life shared among people_

_who love each other is the ideal_

_of happiness."_

- George Sand

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                         **_Darkness Unnamed Chapter Six_**

                                                                              By Disturbed Demon Gurl 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_                                                       Simple smiles in the dark, little things so new to me…_

_                                                             Darkness all around even if I open my eyes…_

_                                           Golden glow in front of me, sent of sandalwood invades my mind…_

_                                                      Hardness beneath me, I twist and turn inside myself…_

_                                                   Gasping now for my breath, whispers just beyond my reach…_

_                                               I lay here now, eyes wide closed, unknown to me the whispers…_

_                                                                              Darkness Unnamed…_

Kenshin glared at Kaoru as she pressed herself farther back into the thin rice paper door, the glowing gold of Battousai's glare making Kaoru nervous. His eyes still narrowed Battousai spoke, his voice cold, "Her name is not Tomoe Himura and it never was." His glare shifted from her eyes to the small hand clutching at the white cotton towel wrapped around Kaoru's small body.

"She was never married." A pause as Kaoru shifted uneasily under his steady gaze. "Or at least to Kenshin Himura, but I'm sure you know that since she is your mother, isn't that right _Kaoru Kamiya_?" Battousai spat the last part as Kaoru flinched at the venomous sound of his voice.

"Hai that is true Battousai-san Tomoe Kamiya is my mother but I honestly can't tell you if she was ever married to a man named Kenshin Himura." She could feel her heart beat slow down some, maybe he had forgotten about what Enishi had done then she wouldn't have to tell him what he did too her.

Battousai snorted and turned on his heel, White Hakamas swishing in the dark room. "But I do Kaoru and I guarantee you she was never married to such a man…ever." His cold voice echoed softly in the small room as Battousai stepped out, sliding the shoji closed behind him. Kaoru could feel herself sink to the floor, knees folded under her as she stared blankly at the now closed shoji that Battousai had just left through.

"How does he know that? Even I, Tomoe's own daughter don't know if she was ever married to someone before my father…so how could he a cold-hearted vampire know about my mother?" she pulled herself from the floor, it was cold in the room and maybe if Kaoru was lucky she could find some sort of clothing to wear. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Battousai stalked down the narrow hallway towards the main room in the rather large tea house, he had chosen to come here since it was ran by other vampires and he knew none would question him as too why he is in the company of a young human girl. _'But if what she says is true then I'm certain that Kaoru Kamiya isn't anymore of a mortal than her father is, she just hasn't come of age but by the feel of her power I don't think that is very far away.'_ Battousai's eyes glowed more golden than amber as his thoughts lingered on Kaoru and his steps carried him to the common room of the house.

Still thinking to himself Battousai walked into the over crowded room of vampires and humans alike, his hard gaze sweeping over everyone around him. Spotting Enishi he maneuvered his way through the crowed till he reached the young fanged boy with white hair, it was so very unnatural at his young age but so was Battousai's deep blood red hair.

Coming up behind the young vampire Battousai spoke. "Enishi I'm sure that you have warned the other Hitokiri as well as the other demons here that the young woman in _my_ room is off limits have you not." It was strange how Battousai could make it sound more like a statement than a question and indeed it was a statement that Enishi had better of done what was asked of him, not a question of whether he did or not and Enishi knew that as he turned to face the red-headed demon behind him.

"Hai Battousai-san I did warn the others most all of them said they will heed my warning and those that didn't agree I had removed from the tea house based off of your orders." Enishi's green eyes where smiling as he spoke, apparently glade that he had done precisely as his superior had asked of him. 

Battousai smirked at the pleased look on Enishi's face, true the boy could get into things not meant for him. A brief flashback of Kaoru and Enishi standing together in his room made Battousai's smirk grow. But that didn't mean he wasn't a good person to be alleys with, because he the Hitokiri Battousai did not believe in friendship.

"That is good Enishi because I don't feel like slaughtering another vampire again tonight and I will not tolerate others meddling with my belongings and even if the young woman isn't mine I will not have others _playing_ with her." He had heard the conversation between Enishi and Kaoru before coming into the room had felt the power flowing from her and had been in haste to find what was happening. Even though he the Battousai had already known from the conversation that took place and was bothered by the fact Enishi was playing with Kaoru more than he though he would have been by it.

Enishi's face grew a little paler at the comment Battousai made about others _playing_ with Kaoru; thinking that Battousai was going to do something to punish him Enishi spoke up in haste. "That is a good thing Battousai seeing as how the mortal is a fragile being and would most likely not survive a joining with even the weakest of our kind." Enishi mentally cursed himself that was a stupid thing to say he was trying to steer Battousai away from the topic of the woman not persuade him into the conversation more.

Smirk still in place Battousai motioned for Enishi to follow him to one of the many empty stalls within the common room here at the teahouse. Dreading what Battousai was going to do too him Enishi carefully followed along, his unusual orange and blue clothing reflecting light from the many paper lanterns hanging above the crowed room.

Sitting down and motioning for Enishi to do the same Battousai called over a waiter who was scarcely clad in just an apron and sandals and ordered both him and Enishi a drink of sake, after the waiter had returned handed over the order and flounced off to help someone else Battousai turned to Enishi and fixed his unearthly gaze upon the white haired demon across from him in the small booth, now he would learn what happened between Enishi and Kaoru before he had stepped into his room earlier on that night; now he would learn how to get Kaoru's power.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about two hours later when Battousai slid open the shoji to his room and stepped inside, his vision automatically adjusting to the darkness of the room. Looking around he spotted the huddled form of Kaoru in the far corner of the room, the white cotton towel tightly wound around her small form. 

Sliding the shoji shut behind him Battousai kept a steady gaze on Kaoru as he walked across the small room towards her a deep blue Gi, white hakama, and black tabi socks clutched in his left hand as his right steadily rested on the hilt of his katana. Stopping a few feet in front of the young human Battousai kneeled down and watched wonderingly as Kaoru raised her head and started at the sight of him kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing here Battousai_-san_ I thought that you didn't have time for me and my little games." Kaoru spat as she leveled her dark sapphire eyes into a glare. She had spent the last two hours trying to find a way out of this place but had found that every time she attempted to leave someone was just outside the door or close by, and the one time she did try and leave the room was caught and dragged back the shoji being locked behind her.

Battousai couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat because this young human had so much spirit; she was lively and not afraid to speak what she felt inside. _'Even if she will have to learn to keep her temper soon enough, I won't have her being killed for mouthing off to someone else other than me.'_ Reaching out Battousai dumped the pile of clothing at her feet and stood back up, his slim frame silhouetted by the light coming from the thin rice paper walls behind him.

"Get dressed Kaoru_-san_ I don't need you walking around a teahouse with just a towel on I will have problems with you being a young human as it is and hurry I don't have time to waste on your slowness." His voice was cold again and caused Kaoru to flinch as she grabbed the clothes and stood to face the back of Battousai as he stepped out of the room in order for her to change in private. A few minutes later he stepped back into the room to face a fully clothed and angry Kaoru.

"Do I look like a man to you Battousai-san? Couldn't you have gotten me a kimono at least?" Her yell was extremely loud in the quite room and hallway right outside of it. Stalking across the room towards Kaoru Battousai shot out his hand and grabbed Kaoru's arm his grip unnecessarily tight. "Do not raise your voice to me bitch, don't you get it? I'm the only thing here keeping you from being raped and killed by almost every single vampire in this fucking teahouse and you are pushing my patients, would you like it if I just threw you out to them like a piece of fresh meat to a savage wolf?" Battousai snarled in Kaoru's face as she flinched from the tight grip he had on her arm, there would most likely be a bruise there in the morning.

Staring Battousai in the face Kaoru answered. "Well if that is what you want to do then do it Battousai I'm sure it won't be any worse than what your planning on doing to me anyway, or is that just it? Did you bring me here in hopes of having a good night with young human like me? Huh? Is that the reason you claim I have power that you seek? I'm sure it is after all the infamous Hitokiri Battousai wouldn't want a human for anything else."

Battousai clenched his jaw, god how this woman got on his bad side but now that he knew what he needed to do in order to get what he wanted Kaoru wouldn't be around to anger him for much longer. Narrowing his eyes to slits of bright gold Battousai growled, "Don't worry _Kamiya-san_ I will have my good night but I can't much say the same for you as of I have never had multiple people upon me at once." Yanking her arm again Battousai stalked out of the room Kaoru in tow.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat Kaoru blinked to keep the gathering tears in her eyes from falling, Battousai didn't need to know that she truly was scared of what he would do, or not do for that matter. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as Battousai pulled her into the crowded room, the light from the lanterns above shrinking her pupils to small cat-shaped lines as her teary dark sapphire eyes kept watch on the many vampires around her.

Still being pulled along by Battousai Kaoru managed to get a good look at the amount of vampires that where staying or at the teahouse, and just how many where staring hungrily at her as she walked by, a few even dared to reach out for her; their calloused, greasy, and dirty hands catching on the rough material of the Gi and hakama Kaoru was wearing. Turning a sharp corner Kaoru found herself pushed against a shoji door, the bright golden eyes of Battousai boring into her own his anger shining just below the surface.

"I'm warning you now Kaoru you try anything that I deem unreasonable I will not hesitate to hurt you, do you understand me?" Battousai snarled as his other hand, the one not fisted around her arm, sprawled out next to her head. Visibly trembling Kaoru lowered her eyes, true she was a strong girl and possessed a strong sprit, but the will to live was far stronger that both, and by listening to Battousai Kaoru was sure that she would live.

"Hai Battousai-san I understand, I will…. I will listen to you." Kaoru whispered, her voice laden with anger. Battousai glared down at the raven haired human as a disgusted look passed over his face, he had been wrong to think this human was strong spirited, already he had broken her spirit and it wouldn't be long before he had broken her body as well. Pulling away from the wall Battousai pulled Kaoru along down the small hallway and out into the dark streets of Tokyo. 

**~.:*** **_Flashback_** ***:.~**

****

**_He was walking among the living, his eyes searching out the darkness of the shadows as he passed though the small camp of the Inshi Shishi outside of the town of Kyoto. This was his home the place he had come to love as much as he was able, and had come to trust. Turning around the corner the red haired demon entered the large cream white tent, the flaps swaying slightly from the soft movement._**

**_She was there sitting among the many men in the tent, her father standing before the group his deep voice rebating off the fabric walls of the meeting tent, again his eyes searched the shadows, even in this protected camp of assassins no one could keep their guard down, not even him, the Battousai._**

**_Sliding down on the hard mat opposite of the man speaking to the small grouping of people Battousai tuned into the meeting being held that night, he was late but it really didn't matter these meetings where pointless it was always the same things over and over again, the Shinsengumi moving in, a new recruit, some unfortunate Hitokiri dead in the field, it was always the same every night, except tonight._**

**_"We don't know exactly how far from the camp the spies where spotted, but Enishi did say, before loosing consciousness, that it was not far from here and that we the Inshi Shishi Hitokiri need to be on the look out and that the men were more than just spies, they where killers." A mummer of worry spread within the tent as a few uneasy men twiddled absent-mindedly with the ends of their katana's a few even glancing around uneasily before the man spoke again._**

**_"Tonight we will move under the cover of the new moon, tonight we will destroy the Shinsengumi, their warriors, assassins, women, and children. We can not, will not tolerate or allow this behavior to last any longer for that I'm afraid, will result in a civil war and this Japan can not handle, the world is moving fast and a civil war will do nothing to help Japan on its quest towards future times." As the mans deep voice faded slowly in the candle lightened room a loud cheer rose up from the throats of the groups' men, their cheers echoing the stirrings of their souls as the bloodlust of the coming battle pumped through their veins, tonight the Shinsengumi would pay with their lives._**

**_As the cheers sounded in the moonless night Battousai stood and walked up next the man, who's speech just moments before had moved the men into a battle lust. Avoiding the men around him Battousai stepped in line with the man, his face shining with pride as he watched the group of assassins before turning and fixing his strange blue eyes upon Battousai, the smile never leaving his aged but hansom face. "I know what you are thinking Battousai and as I said before and will say again, you worry too much nothing will go wrong this night Enishi said that the spy camp was not to big, and just this group of Hitokiri should be enough and you my baka denshi will make up for more than Enishi missing this battle you and I are more than just a single person, we are the backbone of this operation and if these men see either you or I uneasy, unwilling to follow through with this plan we will fail and I will not let that happen, do you hear me, I will have your life before I let the Shinsengumi have this country." The strong feeling of malice was heard in his voice as he once again turned to face the tents occupants._**

**_"I understand Hiko-sama, I will not let you down." Battousai's gaze traveled back to the only woman in the tent, her wide chocolate colored eyes staring fixedly on the men yelling and cheering in the tent. Her dark drown hair falling about her in a soft wave of deep chocolate, the coal colored highlights shining in the dim light, "I will not let the Inshi Shishi down." Was his whisper before turning his head to look back at the leader of the Inshi Shishi movement in this camp, at his sensei, at his close friend._**

**_Raising his hand Hiko silenced the grouping of men in the tent, gave orders to meet on the southern side of the camp in half an hour and dismissed the assassins to gather their weapons and to prepare for battle. Turning towards to flap in the front of the tent Hiko motioned for his daughter to head out first before Miko himself pushed aside the tent flap, before stepping out he whispered, his voice husky and warm, "Don't worry Battousai my Tomoe will be fine while we are gone this night, but I think she may need a little reinsurance as for your safety tonight in battle." Smiling to himself Seijuro Hiko stepped out into the moonless night, the cold air hitting him full in the face knocking the air from his lungs, then taking another breath to ease the sudden uneasiness that settled in the pit of his stomach Hiko set off towards the south end of the camp._**

**_Steadying his breathing Battousai left the tent and moved quickly across the camp to the rather large tent that Hiko and his daughter Tomoe shared, taking a deep breath Battousai moved the fabric flaps aside and stepped into the musky atmosphere of the warm tent, his eyes adjusting easily enough to the dim light, as was one of the advantages to being a demon of the night, of being a vampire. _**

**_He could see her nymph like body so delicately wrapped in the many layers of her silk kimono as Tomoe sat upon the low futon tears of agony shining in her glassy eyes, this was her humanity the life she was forced to live because of her father, the man whom had taken her mother from the peasant village of her birth to become a whore to the leader of the Inshi Shishi's assassin project. This was how her mother spent the last years of her life, a whore to the men of the many camps that where forced to keep her while Hiko was away, and this was how the woman died, Kamina Kikyou, Seijuro Tomoe's mother was killed by the Shinsengumi spy Shinomori Aoshi, and now she, Seijuro Tomoe will undoubtedly live and dye with the same fate unless she was saved, unless her father died._**

**_Looking up at the shadowed doorway Tomoe spotted the dark outline of Battousai as he steadily made his way towards the stricken girl. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat Tomoe spoke up her voice raspy from lack of used, "What is it you want Battousai? Has my father sent you to retrieve me, to take me along on this fruitless battle he seeks tonight? For if you have I refuse to come with that man, I am not a toy to be used for his or your amusement." Her anger seeped into the words as she spoke, her dark eyes shining with fire and hate for the man named Seijuro Hiko, her father._**

**_Stopping in front of the angry beauty Battousai glared down at her the golden flames of his eyes making her breath catch and her heart beat speed up, she was waiting for it, she didn't know what, but she was waiting, knew it was coming. A beating perhaps? Yes that must be it her father frequently beat her for the frustrations in his life and now this man, the Battousai was here to do the same. Glaring madly at the red haired man before her, hating him for the power he held because she could do nothing Tomoe knew what he was, and knew very well that even the anger that burned in her blood stimulated him, any aggressive movement on her part would leave her naked and withering beneath the demon._**

**_Shuddering at the complete feeling of vulnerability on her part Tomoe fixed her gaze on the sharp curve of Battousai's jaw, indeed he was a hansom man the deep red hair and golden eyes enhanced this by great lengths the amazing authority that just the site of this demon caused was enough to make Tomoe feel like nothing compared to him, make her anger grow from the fact the he even existed, and she wanted nothing more than to smut out his life force and leave him dead for the world to see.  _**

**_Glaring back at the woman on the futon Battousai spoke, "Your father seems to have a liking with the idea of you and me having a relationship at the time, but I for one do not have any wish to take a human whore to my bed with me no matter how pure in body you are, your soul is disgusting to me, I am repulsed that your father would even think that I the infamous Hitokiri Battousai would take a filthy human whore like you to bed with me. I'm here because your father wished it so and as my sensei and commander I had no choice but to listen to orders but since I have come and said what I needed to say I warn you now, I would leave this night while your father is gone if you wish not to be beaten to death by his hand, tonight we will fail and tonight he will seek out and destroy what ever he can act his anger upon." Battousai's voice stayed steady the silky sound flowing lightly throughout the darkened room as he finished speaking, turned and headed back towards the exit of the tent._**

**_Eyes wide and frightened Tomoe listened to everything that Battousai said; how could he possibly know this? The battle has not even taken place and yet he knew the outcome? She was about to oppose the fact of him knowing when a thought entered her mind_**_…demon…he is a creature of the night, he can and will know these things…it is his nature….** Then his voice suddenly stopped and the meaning of his softly spoken words sank in**…he was helping her? But why?** Not being one to wait for an answer to show its self, Tomoe stood and faced the red haired demon and whispered softly. "Why are you helping me Battousai, indeed I will not fall in debt to you for this, I asked not for the help and I will not pay for it."**_

**_Not turning from his intended path Battousai answered truthfully to the small silk clad woman behind him, "I'm not helping you Seijuro Tomoe I am helping myself." And then he was gone, fading into the shadows of the night just as quietly as he had come._**

**_-_**

**_It was gruesome the amount of blood spilled forth on the ground as the last few men of the Inshi Shishi headed back towards the camp a few hours journey from the battle that took place. It was short and fast the Shinsengumi spies and warriors where far out numbered and the surprise attack from the Hitokiris was all it took to wipe out the small army of men._**

**_The battle itself was even shorter it lasted at most an hour it was the finding and saving of the injured Inshi Shishi men that took the next few hours of Battousai's time, all the wounded, dead, and still able where found, all except one, Seijuro Hiko was missing without a trace. Snorting to himself Battousai shifted the wounded man on his shoulder as he steadily made the way back towards his camp, now that Hiko was gone, he himself would be leader of the remaining Hitokiri outside of Kyoto._**

**_It was a few hours later that Battousai and the rest of the struggling assassins entered a devastated camp. Dead warriors where strew about the ground, blood and organs spilled forth, arms and legs twisted and broken at odd angles. A few even decapitated the heads taken as a prize of victory, the only person missing from the carnage was Tomoe, the blood red kimono and its occupant were nowhere to be seen._**

**_Setting down the wounded that he was carrying Battousai strode out into the mangled bodies of his dead comrades as he searched for survivors. Anyone who could tell him what had taken place that night while him and the rest of the small group of men where gone. But after finding nothing even close to a living human being Battousai set out to search the surrounding woods, following a small trail of sticky black blood that had dried upon the green leaves of the plants surrounding him._**

**_Walking into a small clearing Battousai spotted the unmistakable shape of a demon form laying on the blood stained grass, stepping up next to the body Battousai knelled down and flipped the demon to get a good look at the face of Enishi. Placing two fingers upon the young demon's neck Battousai felt for a heartbeat and sighed in relief as the shallow but steady beat of the demons pulse pounded against his fingers. Smiling somewhat Battousai shouldered the young demon and headed back towards camp, the rest of the remaining men will be relieved to see Battousai with a survivor. _**

**_It was a few days later that Enishi woke to tell Battousai and the rest of the survivors that while they where gone the camp had been attacked by the Shinsengumi leader Saitou Kamiya and his troops. He told of how Saitou was searching for Hiko and would stop at nothing to get him, not even the capture of Tomoe. Enishi said that he too had been captured at first and was there while the men beat Tomoe for information even though she clamed not to know Hiko and that she was Himura Tomoe, the wife of Kenshin Himura, also known as the Hitokiri Battousai. _**

**_Not believing her Saitou had taken Tomoe with him when leaving and left him, Enishi Matisheto to die. It was then that Battousai swore death to both Kamiya Saitou and the human Seijuro Tomoe, she had ruined his life by claiming to be his wife, Saitou would hunt him down for information on the Inshi Shishi and Tomoe would pay._**

**~.:* _End Flashback_ *:.~ ** 

**TBC…**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authoresses Notes:**_ I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to finish and get out, I was grounded this weekend from the computer and I was having writers block really really bad, and I even made this chapter way longer for you guys, it is a little over 10 pages long, and that to me is a lot for a chapter. I was going to continue after the flashback with some Sano and Megumi but then the chapter would have been even later in coming. So this is what you got and will have, I hope the flashback cleared how Kenshin and Tomoe knew each other and yes in current times Hiko is still missing and Battousai is not the leader of the Inshi Shishi Hitokiris okay! You will find out why later on in chapters, we still have more flashbacks to go through so don't worry about that. I really want some feedback on this chapter so please do that for me will yeah! I will love you all forever and ever Oh I'm holding a contest to see who can write me the longest review (words in review) and who ever wins will get the next chapter dedicated to them okay! So get busy writing my lovely reviewers!_

~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Review Responses:_**

**Battousai-Katana:**_ Thanks muches, yeah I don't think anyone saw that coming, is there even a Tomoe/Saitou relationship out there on FF.net? @@;; I'm demented_

**Wolfgirl13:**_ Really it is weird? I'm sorry please tell me you will keep reading, I'm trying to write something that will keep readers coming back because it seems all the B/K stories now days are all the same, don't you agree?_

**ChibiBattousai:**_ Ahh I'm sorry I'm not that big of a meanie am I? I didn't know that I was that mean, really I didn't but I guess I didn't leave a cliffy this chapter so no killing me this time okay! At least I know I can write something people read and like._

**Babushka:**_ Okay I'm sorry and no I wasn't joking I was really considering not posting Darkness Unnamed on FF.net anymore, but this chapter I got much more feedback and so I will continue as planed with the story okay. Yes it is very different from the traditional RK fanfics isn't it? LOL and I won't stop okay! ^^d_

**Starlight:**_ Yes yes I will keep on posting here don't worry well as long as you don't stop reading and reviewing that is!_

**Dragontamer101:**_ Yes Saitou as in the Wolf of Mibu and Tomoe indeed, is it that hard to believe? Hahah I'm so evil and look I updated finally huh?_

**Firefairy:**_ Like the name by the way, and I will take it further, I have plans for this story so don't you worry your little fairy wings alright._

**Nanakilove/Brukaoru:**_ You know I like you, you've reviewed everyone of my chapters so far, it makes me very happy! And Don't worry about the sleep thing, I've had it forever so no worries okay!_

**Angela:**_ Yay really you mean it, you will read and review if I keep writing? Does that mean you will participate in my contest for longest review? Come on you know you want too!_

**Unearthly Emperor:**_ Oh I know it is getting really good huh? The suspense of it all ku ku ku ku…I was reading over it on FF.net the other night and I got to the end of chapter five and I was like, gee I hope this author updates soon, then I remembered that I was the author and felt really stupid. LOL_

**Allycat588:**_ Well it seems you have found the story on this site, Yay and about Kaoru and her special power, well you where given hints in this chapter about it, so think about it till next chapter okay! _

**ANiMePeRfEcT: **_Yes yes Tomoe has a connection with Battousai (Kenshin) Really you love how I ended it? LOL sorry about the waiting thing, gets you every time! And Yes I'm going to update and look I did._

**Koneko167:**_ I'm not going to take this story off of FF.net so don't worry anymore okay! I promise I won't do that you all the people who do review my story, like you! Thanks muches._

**Dove of Night:**_ :: falls over :: Oh My God, I can't believe that you reviewed my story let alone like it, it makes me feel…feel like a good writer, even if I'm not! :: cries :: WOW I can't believe it. :: dies :: Oh man you need to update soon too, I'm dieing here I need to know what happens! Ahhh_

**Videl621:**_ :: sweat drops :: I'm sorry there was not a chapter six yet, but here it is, :: hands you chapter six :: There you go and looky it is Longer than the other five chapters! Hahah and don't die I would hate to loose a good reviewer._

**Katrina14love:**_ Oh wow no one has said that to me before, I can't believe I impressed someone with my crappie writing. And I like the poem by the way, gave me some ideas for this chapter. Yes poetry is important in life, and I am a poet somewhat myself._

**_End of Review Responses: Thanks so much people, and remember to write the longest one you can if you want to have chapter seven dedicated to you!_**_  Oh and I'm proud I got 17 reviews this chapter thanxs a lot guys! A happy author updates sooner!_

**__**

                                                                         ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Last Modified On: Monday February 16, 2004 @ 5:44 p.m. by Disturbed Demon Gurl_

_© Rurouni Kenshin material does not belong to me, duh! __J_

**__**


End file.
